boffandomcom-20200223-history
Beyd (Breath of Fire III)
Beyd is a character that appears in Breath of Fire III. Role in Breath of Fire III The party first meets Beyd in Rhapala, where they help train him so that he can repeair the broken lighthouse. It is revealed both he is competing with another young man in the town, Zig, both for the lighthouse job and for the affections of the guild boss' daughter, Shadis. After completing his training, he defeats Siz, thus securing the position at the lighthouse. He and Shadis also admit their love for each other. When the party returns the next day, they find Beyd still recovering from his fight with Zig. It therefore falls to the party to repeair the lighthouse. The party then awaits the arrival of a passenger ship. When it fails to appear, Beyd pursuades the party to take to the guild boss who grants them special permission to use the secret path through Mt. Zublo. Later, when they party returns to Rhapala, they find that Beyd and Shadis have a baby daughter. Shadis tells the group that Beyd in is Junk Town to retreive Rhapala's ship after its being repaired. However, it turns out that the repairmen lack some of the necessary part, and the party sets out to find them. They also learn that Beyd has officially succeeded Shadis' father as Rhapala's new guild boss. Training Before fighting Zig, Beyd asks the party to train him and to lend him a sword and piece or armor. The training consists of battles between the party and Beyd, and his equipment can be changed before each. A battle will end when either Beyd is defeated, the party is wiped out, or 20 turns have passed. At the end of each battle, Beyd's stats are increased depending on the events of the battle: *His max HP increases depending on how much damage he took *His Def increases depending on the number of hits he took while defending *His Pwr increases depending on how much damage he dealt Before the battle have Nina, Momo and Ryu in the team and remove all equipment that weighs over 0 and equip the lightest weapons you have. Cast Protect as many times as it takes to make Momo, equipped with Ammo, deal 0 damage. Whilst casting Protect, have Nina cast Slow on him once or twice. Then Charge at him until the end of session. His defense can increase from approx. 50 to 100 each session. This way Zig cannot harm him, making Beyd more likely to win even if his attack is low. An alternate method is to have Garr learn Durandal's Backhand technique prior to training Beyd. Have Garr use Backhand every turn. After the first turn, Beyd will almost constantly defend. Have Ryu or Momo either cast Heal/Rejuvenate or use a Healing Herb/Vitamin on Beyd each turn after the first, so that he will have hit points to be depleted, while the non-lethal Backhand won't kill him. Using this method, Beyd can be ready to take on Zig after a single training session because his defense and hit points will be so high. If trained to the maximum of every stat, Beyd becomes an unkillable monstrosity who will take 1 damage from even the player's strongest attacks. Training him thusly, in the fight with Zig, he toys with his opponent and takes 0 damage from most attacks. Eventually, Beyd will completely devastate Zig. Equipment Upgrade After the fight with Zig, Beyd will give the party two chests containing a weapon and a piece of armor. The equipment in the chests depends on what he had equipped when fighting Zig, specifically it will be the weapon and armor in the next respective memory addresses. (See this Gamefaqs forum discussion for the lists of weapons and armor.) For example, if Beyd fought Zig with a Scramasax and a Breastplate, he will give the party a Moon Sword and a Chain Cap. Category:Breath of Fire III Characters Category:Breath of Fire III Non-Playable Characters